


Ensnared by the Enemy

by GalacticConcatenation



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConcatenation/pseuds/GalacticConcatenation
Summary: The mission to rescue Barta and reclaim the Thunder Helm from the Yiga clan hideout seems simple enough, but Link hadn't planned on being captured.
Relationships: Link/The Yiga Clan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Ensnared by the Enemy

The mission is simple. Cross the deserts of Gerudo, sneak into the Yiga clan hideout, rescue Barta, take out as many Yiga thugs as possible, and finally take down the leader to retrieve the Thunder Helm. Link has tackled worse missions before. This should be no problem.

Link has no trouble braving the sandstorm. The hot sand beneath his feet and arid winds at his back are no hindrance. He finds the start of the deep canyon in Karusa, the first squat frog statue staring at him from below. Link takes a deep breath, attempting to steady himself a bit. He quickly changes into the not often used Sheikah stealth armor with the hope it'll give him a slight edge over the sneaky idiots. He steels himself mentally, tries to calm his ragged nerves, and begins to make his way into the canyon.

The Yiga are not as clever as Link had believed them to be. He defeats a few archer scouts as he draws closer to the entrance of the hideout. Their bows are no match for the scimitar Link has brought along for this journey. The riddles to work deeper into the base are no test either. Hiding the entrance to your secret hideout behind only a cloth scroll may not have been the best choice for the Yiga.

Link finds Barta surprisingly easily. From behind bars Barta speaks to Link in hushed tones. Her body bruised and riddled with freshly healing wounds, her face sullen, her voice creaking and hoarse. She tells Link to leave the work to her, to run while he still can. He wants to heed her advice, but he's promised Riju to see this through. And Link doubts he can sneak Barta back out through the hideout unless he defeats every Yiga here. He promises to return to her once the master has been defeated. He’ll help her escape the hideout once every last Yiga is taken care of.

Link leaves Barta and proceeds cautiously deeper into the hideout, his heart pounding in his ears. The stealth suit seems to be working marvelously as he slips past several patrolling guards. His footsteps are quiet, his breathing muffled by his mask. He feels nearly invincible after he makes it past the first guarded room within the hideout. The lumbering guards take no notice as Link slinks by. 

Within the next room, Link climbs a narrow ladder and finds himself above a room full of swordsmen. He cautiously creeps along the beams and can't help but laugh to himself as he finds their storage area packed with mighty bananas, and swipes the stock clean with a smirk. Below the Yiga pace in small sections, keeping watch over jewels and chests, guarding a door that surely leads to the master. Link has still gone unnoticed, and is sure he can distract enough of them to sneak past. Feeling confident and becoming hasty, he's ready to set a final trap to whisk past the guard protecting the door when his footing slips.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Link's heart catches in his throat as his hands scramble to grab purchase on the wood of the beams. His fingers slip, the wood too slick with dust and sand to grip. He feels himself tumble from the rafters to the floor below. He swallows the yell in his throat as he falls. His instinct is to grab his glider, catch the air in the fabric before he hits the ground, but he's not quick enough.

His hands barely snagged the glider before Link crashes to the floor unceremoniously. An ankle twists, his wrist takes a hard impact, as does his head. Link can feel his vision going black around the edges. His ears ringing with a high pitched whine. The guards yell out, and suddenly they're all swarmed around him with weapons raised. Link tries to stand to fight, pain wrenching through his body, bile rising in his throat. But the Yiga all rapidly move in on him as a unit. They beat him down, and they beat the absolute shit out of his nearly defenseless self before he can even draw a sword or shoulder his shield. Feeling his strength fading, Link blacks out.

Link comes to with his hands bound tightly at the small of his back, ropes cutting painfully into the skin of his wrists. His chest is pressed into the soothingly cool, low stone table found in the middle of the room. His feet flat on the ground and anchored against the table as well with more painful ties. A sea of crimson red body armor and stark white masks is all he can see as a large group of the Yiga stand gathered around him. It must be nearly every Yiga within the hideout present in the crowd. They murmur loudly and surge with eager movements. Link can't manage to make out their words, his ears still ringing from a probable concussion. He doesn't even have the energy to push himself up to try to count the assailants. He can’t think of how to escape this one. He feels his weapons have been removed from his back, his pack missing too. Neither can he feel the weight of the Sheikah Slate against his hip. The lightness of his missing gear drives a spike of fear further into Link’s mind.

Link guesses that this is his execution. The Yiga will be making quick work of removing his head against the stone he's laid upon. They’ve gathered to watch the spectacle of the Hero guillotined by their own hands. Goddess, he hopes Mipha doesn't have to resurrect him from this situation, she really should not have to see Link in this state. Can she even heal him from a beheading? But as his eyes dart around the group, he sees no blades drawn, no sickles or windcleavers to be seen, no arrows aimed at his throat. The Yiga must know he's this worn down, barely even a threat, certainly not even worth brandishing their weapons at. The air in the room thickens, and Link can feel sweat beading in the crease of his back and dripping from his forehead.

Their rabble quiets all at once. One of the hulkingly large Yiga swordsmen steps forward from the group, still no blade to be seen. Link wonders briefly if he means to strangle him to death with his incredibly large hands. That's a death he has not experienced before. He wonders how badly it will hurt.

The Yiga seems to walk past him, leaving his limited field of vision. Link gasps out as suddenly the bindings on his Sheikah leggings are quickly undone. The tights are yanked harshly down to around his knees in one swift motion. The bareness of his lower half sends gooseflesh racing across his skin despite the heat of the room. Link's heart drops, and he can feel his blood run cold, pounding loud in his ears. The crowd of Yiga is still quiet, and the only sound he can hear is the tinker of a vial being unstoppered.

They have cruel plans, but are apparently not entirely cruel. Slicked fingers prod his entrance. Link snaps his jaw shut and he clenches his eyes tight as he prepares for what's to come. His mind muses that the slickness may be the only kindness he receives from these men. He still can think of no way to escape this situation. His weakness feeling more and more apparent the more his heart pounds.

The Yiga speaks something, Link still is unable to hear clearly, but does register the group murmuring in response. The Yiga's broad finger breaches Link quickly, and Link does his best to hold back a shout as the sudden pain works through him. The Yiga quickly adds a second alongside and spreads his fingers, scissoring them roughly, giving Link no time to adjust. Link's jaw strains from how hard he's clenching his teeth, his hands yank at the binding on his wrists, digging the ropes further into his flesh. He doesn't have the strength to break the ties. The hum of the crowd has started back up, their words indistinct, all a swell of noise.

A moment of relief floods into Link as the Yiga extracts his fingers smoothly. The pain subsides slightly. Link tries to lean up off the table, hoping for a sudden burst of adrenaline to help him run, but panic floods right back into his mind as he's easily forced back down onto the pedestal. Link can feel a slicked heat, much larger than the Yiga's fingers pressed against him now, the large calloused hands pressing Link's abdomen flush against the table. A shiver runs through him.

The Yiga slams his cock into Link, and Link screams. Too much pain, too much overwhelming sensation flooding into his consciousness.

The group jeers, their shouts echoing off the stone walls. The Yiga pistons his hips into Link relentlessly, so hard it rattles his spine, grates his skin against the table, irritates his pounding head. He fucks Link roughly, working into him in harsh strokes, his calloused hands gripping painfully around Link's hips. The slap of skin on skin stings his thighs. He continues unendingly fucking into him as hard as he can. Link's hips chafe against the edge of the stone. It hurts, burns, stretches him out to the limit, and nearly takes his mind off the pain of his injuries. His vision blurs on the edges as tears well into his eyes. Shame floods into Link's mind as he feels his own cock stirring to arousal, and moans being restrained to grunts in his throat. He grows harder with each wretched thrust of the Yiga into him.

The Yiga's rhythm finally stutters, and he yanks Link onto him painfully, nails digging into the skin of his thighs, cumming deep inside him. Link feels each pulse of the swordsman’s release inside of him, disgust pricking his emotions at each throb. He doesn't linger, he pulls out without grace. Wetness leaks down from where the Yiga has left him, empty and open. Link hopes this is the end of his torment, this torture. He prays to the Goddess that the Yiga end this now.

Link’s hopes plummet as the next Yiga steps up only moments later. This one is one of the archer field scouts, thankfully not another massive guard. He doesn't bother with fingers, just spreads cheeks apart as he lines himself up. The Yiga shoves his thankfully smaller cock straight into Link. He rams against a spot deep within him with every thrust, pleasure blooming through Link in uncontrollable waves. Each hit sparks a building coil of bliss in Link's groin. Link is mortified as he screams and moans at each jolt of unwanted pleasure, his own cock hardening fully, tears now streaming down his face in earnest.

He can hear the chattering of the crowd growing louder at his uncontrollable reactions. Their voices reaching a dull roar in Link’s ears to match the throbbing pain in his head. It's still impossible to pick apart their words, but he can feel their energy growing restless. The tension in the room drawing tight.

Link is aware of the second Yiga abruptly cumming inside him. His own cock now leaks precum down the edge of the stone, shamefully close to his own release. Again the Yiga trade off quickly and the next grabs him roughly, another fucking giant swordsman. He's painful, more forceful than the first, but the pain starts to wholly bleed into pleasure. His hands gripped tight around Link's waist send sparks of light up his spine. Link's awareness begins to fade from his grasp. Link can't filter the moans that sneak past his clenched teeth. The Yiga's hips snapping against Link's bring him closer and closer to his release.

A cold arc of metal is pressed against the back of Link's neck. He didn't even see this Yiga approach, his eyes had been clamped shut. The sting of the blade startles Link's mind back into full awareness of his situation. His entire body tenses at the threat of the sharp weapon rested against the thin skin of his neck. The Yiga behind him continues unfalteringly, jolting Link worryingly against the sword with each thrust. Pressure on the blade increases as the swordsman leans down to his ear and speaks gruffly the first words Link has heard clearly during this entire ordeal.

"Bite, and you will lose your head."

Link's mask is ripped down past his chin. The press of metal against his neck is slowly released as the Yiga works his pants open. Link hears the sword clatter to the edge of the table, just within the Yiga’s reach, entirely unreachable to his restrained hands. The Yiga's hard cock is gracelessly forced against Link's lips. It's weighty and hot. Link nearly retches. He doesn’t have the strength to wrench his head away from the intrusion. He does his best to obey and wearily opens his mouth. The Yiga wastes no time and fucks into his mouth, and Link makes the most wretched noises. Moans of pleasure now unrestrained with his jaw no longer clenched tight. The wails mix with the sound of gagging and gasping for air. Tears bead at the line of Link's lashes as the Yiga now near continually rams the back of his throat. Link feels the last shreds of his dignity wither away as drool rolls down his chin in thick strands.

The Yiga fucking into him changes angles and stabs at that cursed spot with every thrust. Link's mind is entirely overwhelmed as his vision turns white. The coil of almost unbearable pleasure and pain that’s been building inside him can wind no further. The pressure and tension collide and ignite in release. Link's mind reels in disgust as he cums while being spit roasted by the goddamn Yiga. Laughter fills the room. The waves of Link’s orgasm roll over him as does another wave of pure shame. The Yiga fucking his face grabs a fist full of hair from the crown of his head and yanks Link back to cum unabashedly on his face.

Link feels so entirely defeated. An mere inch from death, the Yiga fuck him relentlessly. Blessedly, the circle of them grows smaller as they disappear after they've each had their turns. The red armor bleeds out of the room, one shameful act at a time. Time slowly loses its meaning, the minutes and hours muddling into eternity. Link feels his awareness again slipping away from him. The pounding of the men into his body mingling with the pounding throb of his injuries, his aching head. Each jostle makes his injuries seem brighter, harsher. His own cum pools beneath him, mixing with the cum that now leaks continuously from his ass. Link's lips are cracked and beginning to bruise as they force themselves into his mouth. Link wishes he could just stand, he wishes he could fight. But he doesn't have the strength. He can't even lift his head from the table anymore, and his eyes slide closed.

Link doesn't die, but he definitely blacks the fuck out for the second time today.

Link awakens this time to Mipha's voice. 

"It is my pleasure," she gently coos at Link as he feels himself stir. He blearily cracks his eyes open and finds himself in the desert, sand caked into his eyes, his hair, and the sun beaming down against him already burning his skin. 

Remembrance comes back to Link all at once. Memory of the past day makes nausea and fury rise in his chest. They threw him out into the desert to die. And Link did die. But with the Champion’s power that resides within Link, death is never a permanent state. He's sorry Mipha had to see him like this. Regret at his weakness, his inaction, that he couldn't fight back gnaws at his thoughts. Mipha’s blessing undoes the raw skin at his wrists, rights his twisted ankle, eases the throb that had thrummed against his temples. Mipha's grace has mercifully taken all the pain from his body, but it could not reverse the grime that coats him.

They at least had the decency to yank his leggings back up. Link is blessedly clothed. But he can feel fluids in so many places that he knows they don't belong. His hair is matted, his crotch one giant wet, sticky spot, and soreness permeates through his entire lower half despite Mipha’s healing.

Link sighs and pulls out the Sheikah slate to orient himself in the desert sands. He tries to steady the trembling he feels knowing he must return. To his own chagrin, his cock twitches in anticipation. Link stills the smirk that threatens to bloom on his face, and begins the long hike back to the hideout. He still has to rescue Barta after all, and there's no way he can face Riju again without the Thunder Helm in his possession. The mission must be completed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, feel free to let me know of any errors you see.  
> This is mainly inspired by several lovely pieces of art I've seen recently involving poor Link being captured by the Yiga.


End file.
